


Three Times for a Threesome

by dragyn42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42
Summary: Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Saviour-of-the-Wizarding-World, never been laid.  His girlfriend might have some surprises for his last year of school.





	Three Times for a Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Exchange: hp_triangle 2009  
> Recipient: pettybureaucrat  
>   
> I was thrilled that this prompt was yours – though I kinda guessed it might be when I took I second look. I struggled for a while to decide which prompt to actually use, they were all so much fun, and I have bits of all 3 written. Anyway, I settled on this. I really hope you enjoy it. And thanks to the mods for the fun fest!

“What do you think of your seventh year, Harry?”

Harry grinned at his girlfriend, amazed at the circumstances that had placed him now on the Hogwarts Express heading to his seventh year instead of on the run, looking for Horcruxes. In a bizarre series of events, Voldemort himself had joined his Death Eaters in an attack on Bill and Fleur’s wedding. Harry threw himself in front of a Cruciatus Curse meant for Ginny, his own love and sacrifice altering the protection upon him, nullifying Voldemort’s protection and reflecting the curse back upon the Dark Lord.

After that, things quickly went downhill for the Death Eaters. While Voldemort was permanently caught in his own torture curse, surprising even his own Death Eaters, they were all quickly captured. Not long after that, the Ministry was retaken. Trials were quick and fair, and no one was able to buy or barter their way out of Azkaban this time. With the death of Scrimgeour in the brief coup, Kingsley was named interim Minister, much to his dismay, while the Ministry was being put back together.

Voldemort neutralized, theoretically immortal and stuck under his own curse, he was moved deep into Azkaban prison, locked away from everyone and everything and put under charms to keep his body from dying, effectively trapping his soul there. After a debriefing from Hermione, the Unspeakables put together a task force to find the remaining Horcruxes. Whether they would be destroyed and Voldemort put to death had yet to be decided, but everyone agreed the prophecy had been fulfilled: Harry’s love had vanquished Voldemort. Death was now irrelevant.

His selfless sacrifice had knocked him out for several days, but when Harry came to, Ginny – who had not left his side – cried over him, kissed him, yelled at him, kissed him, hugged him, hit him (in the shoulder) and kissed him, all in that order. Only then did she agree to forget his inane decision to dump her. After all, it was his love for her that defeated the Dark Lord, she would be insane to hold that silly mistake against him.

“Harry?”

“What? Oh, yeah. I didn’t think I’d be here, you know?”

“Yes, I know.” Her voice was teasing, his prior plans were truly behind them, but he still felt a little guilty.

“Er, right. But now I can just... go to school, be normal, have a girlfriend, everything I’ve always wanted.”

He pulled her in for a kiss and they quickly forgot anyone and anything else until the door to their compartment slammed shut. They didn’t react, there was a very short list of people that were allowed into the compartment and Neville and Hannah had taken it upon themselves to viciously enforce it. When no comment was forthcoming, it was apparent who had entered.

“Hi, Luna,” Harry mumbled into Ginny’s cheek.

“Mmmm,” was Luna’s airy response. The sound of a newspaper being unfolded was followed by, “Don’t stop for me, it would be unfair to the Nargles.”

Harry and Ginny giggled at their friend and went back to enjoying each other. As time went on, though, their hands moved from simple hugging and caressing to more vigorous exploring. Soon, Ginny was moaning as Harry’s hands roamed across the smooth skin of her back, around her sides, and brushed the swells of her breasts through her bra. It was all she could do to not rip off her clothes and take him right ther-

“If you two want to have sex, I should probably let Neville know not to let anyone in. Shall I?”

Harry and Ginny did jump apart this time. They were breathing heavily, looking panickedly at Luna.

“I... I’m sorry, Luna,” stumbled Harry. “I guess we got carried away.”

“It’s quite alright, I don’t mind.”

“It wouldn’t be fair to you, Luna,” said Ginny.

“Yeah, and I don’t think I’d want my first time to be in a train car,” said Harry, though he immediately turned red. “I didn’t really mean to say that.”

“First... First time?” asked Ginny.

“Well, yeah,” answered Harry. “My only other girlfriend was Cho; we shared one kiss. And it was awful.”

“Oh,” said Ginny, a little guiltily.

“I know we didn’t really talk about it last year, but I had assumed you never really got any further than the kissing I saw you do with Dean.”

“Uh. Er, that is,” stumbled Ginny.

“Ginny?” questioned Harry, a little bit of fear and betrayal in his voice. “Have you?”

“If we had discussed it, I would have said ‘no.’ But, well, things changed this summer.”

“This summer? It was only a couple months! What could have changed so much?!”

“Well, we were no longer together for one thing,” snapped Ginny, though she instantly regretted it. “I’m sorry, Harry. That’s not how I meant it.

“I was upset, Harry. I knew why you did what you did, but it still hurt. So I turned to a friend for comfort. And things, well, they went a bit further than I intended. But, I honestly didn’t think I was doing anything you hadn’t! I never wanted that!”

“Who?” whispered Harry.

Ginny looked over at Luna, but she didn’t say anything. Harry looked back and forth between the two of them for a moment before understanding. “Luna? You slept with Luna?”

Ginny nodded pitifully. “I was upset,” she repeated. “I didn’t... didn’t want to do anything you hadn’t. I wanted to share those things with you, but I thought... And Luna was there, and we were talking, and...”

“Do you love her?” Harry couldn’t even figure out if he was upset by the prospect.

“I...” Ginny looked over at Luna who, for the first time she could remember of her friend, looked a bit lost and out of place. “She’s always been there for me... I think I do.”

Luna smiled. Ginny smiled back. Harry took a deep breath.

“Do you love me?” Harry asked the question strongly, confidently, but he knew Ginny could shatter him with her answer.

“With everything I have, Harry Potter. And don’t you ever think anything different.”

Ginny grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pulled him in for a forceful kiss, one that contained everything she had within her. She made sure that with that one kiss, he would never again question her feelings for him.

“I love you, Harry.”

“I love you, Ginny.”

“That was beautiful,” said Luna. “You look like you’re ready for sex again.”

Ginny grinned lasciviously at Harry, but Harry declined, “I don’t know. I’m still not sure I want my first time to be in a train. And I’d feel bad asking you to leave, Luna, but I’m not sure I want an audience.”

“I could participate if you would like,” offered Luna, causing Harry to cough.

“I, uh...” choked out Harry. “Not... idea... good...”

“You know, Harry,” said Ginny. “If you wanted it, I wouldn’t mind.”

Harry managed to stop coughing, now staring openly at Ginny.

“I wanted my first time with you. I may have made love with Luna, but I’m still a virgin, too. But, as much as I love you, I think I also love Luna, and I wouldn’t object to having her a part of this.”

“I... uh.” Harry was having great difficulty piecing together coherent sentences. Facing Dark Lords to protect one he loved was easy, facing one he loved with ideas he had never in his dreams considered making real was surprisingly more difficult.

“Just tell me what you want, Harry,” offered Ginny. “I may not have intended to betray you, but I will do anything to make it right. Whatever you want for your first time, just tell me. If you want to have sex on the staff table in front of the school, I’ll do it. If you want a threesome, or more, I’ll do it. What do you want?”

“You,” declared Harry. “You first, and then, well...” He looked at Luna, trying to decide. He was a healthy, teenage boy and his fantasy had been offered up on a silver platter, but he just couldn’t ask, it seemed... wrong. Not to mention, “But I don’t love her. It doesn’t seem right.”

“You love me,” said Ginny, “so it’s okay.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t love me. I’d love to experience sex with you anyway, Harry. And I know I like being with Ginny.”

Harry looked back and forth between the two girls, his resolve breaking down. He wanted to be normal, and here were to wonderful, beautiful girls offering him something that was, if not normal, at least not a fight for his life. It was simple the type of thing any normal boy should get to worry about.

He grabbed Ginny and kissed her for all he was worth. He returned her feelings from earlier, as well as poured his thanks for everything she was offering him into it. Ginny responded immediately, her hands moving back under Harry’s clothes to caress his skin.

Meanwhile, Luna walked over to the door and opened it just a little bit, sticking her head out to talk to Neville.

“No one else comes in, at all,” was her simple instruction.

Neville merely nodded, but Hannah was positioned in a way such that she could see Harry and Ginny, now removing each others shirts, in the compartment. She grinned at Luna and stepped out of the way, only to widen her eyes in shock as Luna did not exit compartment as expected, but closed, locked and spelled the door from the inside.

Ginny and Harry had each managed to remove the shirt and blouse of the other, and Harry was now trying to undo the hooks on the back of Ginny’s bra. As he was struggling, he was surprised when Luna walked up to them and very lightly moved Harry’s hands out of the way to do it herself. Both Harry and Ginny moaned into each other at the feel of Luna’s touch.

While the couple kissed passionately, their hands now wandering freely over smooth, bare skin, Luna continued in her self appointed task and began undoing the necessary fastenings to remove their remaining clothes. As she pulled Ginny’s skirt down, she ran her hands slowly over Ginny’s legs, the actioned combined with Harry’s newfound fascination with her bare breasts causing the redhead to go weak in the knees, literally.

Luna let the skirt fall to the floor and quickly moved to keep her lover from falling, working with Harry to guide her to the wall. They couldn’t sit yet, after all. It would make Luna’s job of removing Harry’s trousers much more difficult.

With Ginny now safely sandwiched between Harry and the wall, Harry’s hands cupping and supporting her ass, Luna worked to divest Harry of his own leg-wear. In deference to Harry and Ginny’s first time together, she was much less touchy with Harry’s legs than she had been with Ginny’s. She did manage to get a few good cops of his bum in, though. Luna then completed her job helping them out of their shoes and socks – something necessary to get Harry’s trousers off.

She left their final undergarments for each other and folded the clothing, setting it aside. She stood up, unobtrusively cast a spell at Ginny, and then kissed the top of each other their shoulders before moving herself to a seat and taking it, watching the display before her.

Harry soon left kissing Ginny on the mouth and followed her jaw, down her neck and then kissing, licking and studying her breasts. They were the most beautiful thing he had seen. Ginny steadied herself back against the wall allowing him to bring his hands around. He cupped her breasts, squeezing them, testing their feel. As Ginny moaned louder, he gave into his impulses and began to suck at them with his mouth. This increased Ginny’s volume even more, and he felt nub on the tip her breast harden under his tongue.

He spent quite a while at her breasts, her beautiful, perfect breasts, before he gave into his impulses and worked his way further down with his mouth. He kissed and licked his his way down her flat, muscular stomach, pausing to lick into her cute little belly button and eliciting even more breathy moans from her, before arriving at her knickers. He placed a last, wet kiss just above the cloth, and then pulled back to look up at her.

Breathing heavily, she opened her eyes and looked down. Harry smiled, knowing that the glassy appearance to her brown eyes, as well as the fire burning behind them were caused by him. It was a heady feeling. Ginny likewise smiled, and then she nodded to his unasked question.

Harry curled two fingers from each under the elastic at her hips and pulled the garment down her legs, sliding his fingers across her skin, slowly revealing the last of her naked body. As her knickers finally fell at her feet, she stepped out and spread her legs, revealing herself to her boyfriend-soon-to-be-lover, who simply stared at the treasure in front of him. He placed his hands on the front of her hips, in part to balance himself, and used his thumbs to pull gently at her folds, opening her fully to his view.

Deciding to continue his trend of exploring with his mouth, Harry moved back in and took in her entire sex with his mouth. He savored the flavor on his tongue and followed it up into its source, causing Ginny’s moans to turn into crying gasps. He moved his tongue in and out of her, and spent a little bit of time exploring up, finding the hard nub at the top of her cleft that caused her to squeal.

Inexperienced though he may have been, boys talk, and Harry knew right away what it was he had found. He closed his lips around her clit, sucking lightly, and tapping his tongue, causing Ginny to start screaming. Partly out of curiosity and partly because he wanted to experiment, Harry slid one of his hands across the line of her hip and began playing with her folds. After a bit of digital exploring, and much hitched breath by Ginny, he found her opening and slid a finger in. This was apparently all Ginny needed and she now screeched.

Harry felt Ginny squeeze around his finger as a warm liquid leaked out over his hand. As the contractions and screaming both drew to end, leaving Ginny supporting herself against the wall and panting heavily, Harry withdrew his finger from inside Ginny and brought it to his mouth, tasting her offering. It was distinctly Ginny, he decided.

He stood back up, sliding his hands up her body as he rose, allowing them to stop and pay attention once more to her breasts. As he reached her face, he leaned in and gave her a searing kiss. Ginny greedily returned his kiss, tasting around the inside of his mouth. When Harry paused for breath, Ginny took hold of his hand from her breast, the one that had been inside her, and very seductively licked it off, spending special attention on sucking his finger.

Eyes open in wonder, he watched Ginny savor herself on him, her eyes once again closed in her pleasure. Eventually, she opened her eyes, now even glassier than before, and darkened to the point of being near black. She nodded at him.

Removing her hands from the wall, she emulated Harry’s earlier actions from her standing position and removed his boxers, letting them fall to the ground. She glanced down at his erect member and her eyes widened. As much as she wanted this, this was for Harry, and no amount of trepidation was going to get in her way.

She lightly grabbed his erection, stroking him several times, before quickly pulling and guiding him to her opening. She looked up and Harry met her eyes, his love for her on full display. He pushed forward and up, entering her. Despite her wetness, it was a tight fit, and he had to work to push further, the feeling like heaven to him – and to her if her moans were any indication.

All too soon, he found himself unable to go any further. Ginny instructed him between her heavy breaths, “Push, Harry. It’s okay. Please, just do it.”

Not one to deny Ginny something she so obviously wanted, Harry pushed, feeling something tear as he did, and ended up fully within her. Ginny gasped loudly, and there were tears in the corners of her eyes, but she said anyway, “Thank you. Now, whatever feels right.”

What felt right to Harry was to stay like that forever, but he was pretty sure the train ride wasn’t that long, and the people would talk if they went around attached as they were. So, he followed his instincts and began to pull out, feeling her holding onto him from the inside. The smooth, wet friction was now, he decided, the best thing he had ever experienced. Once he was almost completely out of her, he pushed his way back in, causing Ginny to moan even louder.

If Harry had his choice, he and Ginny would be doing this at least once a day, every day, for the rest of their lives. As he moved in and out of her, he could feel, deep inside of him, her love for him as she shared this experience with him. And he hoped that she could feel the same every time he pushed back in.

But this was his first time, and his body was crying out for his own release. So, he moved faster, harder, registering Ginny’s cries of pleasure in concert with his own feelings. He felt the buildup, the pressure, and then, bliss, release; he felt as one with Ginny as he pressed into her, pushing her against the wall that was now holding them both upright.

He kissed her neck where it met her smooth, freckled shoulder. He kissed her just forward of her cute, little ear. He kissed the tip of her nose. He kissed her on the mouth, tasting her, breathing into and from her, before pulling away and stating, unequivocally, “I love you, Ginny Weasley.”

“I love you too, Harry. No matter what happens, remember that. I will always love you.”

They heard as squeak and moan and turned to look together towards Luna, who had one hand down the front of her skirt, the other up under her rumpled blouse.

“That was beautiful. I feel honored having seen it.”

Ginny, whose arms had wrapped themselves around Harry, now pulled them away and pushed herself, and her lover, off of the wall. The action removed Harry from inside Ginny, but she kept close contact as she now put her arm around his waist, pulled him close, and led him over to Luna.

“Harry, I love Luna. Can you handle that? Please, I don’t want to have to choose.”

“It’s alright, Ginevra. You just proved there’s no choice. But thank you for the sentiment.”

Harry looked back and forth between Luna – who was looking at Ginny – and Ginny – who was looking at him. He searched her eyes. The desperate question in them, the love she felt completely and wholly for him, as well as the love she felt for Luna. He saw on Luna’s face the love she felt for Ginny, and the acceptance that her time with her lover was done. Harry didn’t have it within him to deny anyone that love.

“I think we can work it out.” It was a simple statement, but its effect was amazing.

Ginny squealed and turned fully back to Harry, hugging her naked body to him while alternately kissing him and crying ‘Thank you.’ Luna started at him, her eyes wide, her mouth hanging open. She then jumped off the seat and wrapped the lovers in a strong embrace, whispering her own thanks. She kissed Ginny full on the mouth, and then did the same for Harry.

“As much as I would like to have sex with you, Harry, I don’t there is enough time left before Hogsmeade. We will have to make some time, later.”

Harry stared at Luna.

“You know, Harry,” said Ginny. “You might no longer be virgin, but there are so many things that boys your age should have experienced by now. I know you didn’t do them with me, as much as I might have liked otherwise, and now that I see how mistaken I was about your, um... socialization, I’m just going to have to show them all to you. After all, you want to be normal, right?”

He met her mischievous gaze as he heard Luna pipe up, “Do I get to help?”

Harry didn’t know about normal, but this year was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

Ginny was frustrated. Her time with Harry on the train had been the most amazing – both physically and emotionally – experience of her life. She couldn’t, even in her own mind, come up with the proper words for what they shared. But she did know she wanted to do it again. Unfortunately, school had a different opinion.

Between her N.E.W.T. level courses and Harry’s N.E.W.T. preparation course work, they hadn’t had any time together beyond snuggling in the common room while they both did their school work. There were shared kisses, and mealtimes found them in constant contact with one another, but their time seemed to be claimed by the school.

Just as bad was that she had no time together with Luna. What had happened over the summer wasn’t necessarily intended, but it allowed Ginny to open herself to her feelings for the blond. And after the revelations on the train, she wanted a chance to at least talk with Luna if nothing else. Instead, they shared a couple classes, but their schedules didn’t allow for any real free time together otherwise.

But enough was enough. After several weeks of nothing but school and no relaxations, she was going to _make_ time to take care of her life. That’s what found her, on a Saturday, in an unused classroom in a little traveled hallway of the fourth floor of the castle. She had messages delivered to both Harry and Luna that, at some point today, she expected to see them there. Meanwhile, she pulled out her transfiguration book, some parchment and a quill and worked on her essay on the transfigured properties of canine hair when becoming hedgehog quills while she waited.

She had finished a significant portion of the three foot essay when the door creaked open and a blond head with bright, blue eyes peeked in. Upon seeing Ginny, Luna came into the room, shutting the door behind her. She sat in a chair on the opposite side of the desk Ginny was using and put her elbows on the desk, resting her chin on her delicate, interlaced fingers. Luna simply sat there, smiling at Ginny while the redhead finished up the paragraph she was currently writing.

Once done, Ginny blotted her parchment, capped her ink and set everything to side. She met Luna’s eyes and leaned across the desk, kissing her deeply, luxuriating in Luna’s response, and her tongue. The couple kissed for several minutes before breaking apart.”

“I...” started Ginny, now unsure of exactly what to say now that she had Luna here with her. “I wanted to talk.”

“Oh,” said Luna.

“NO! Nothing bad, not like that,” Ginny reassured her. “I just, after this summer, and then the train... We haven’t really had time to talk it all out.”

“You needed someone to help you this summer, and you’ve always been there for me. I was happy to help you feel better.”

“You did, Luna. More that I could possibly thank you for. But, well, even then, I was confused, and I felt bad about it.”

“I never doubted you would leave when Harry returned. I like that you didn’t.”

Ginny smiled at Luna, butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the thought of making Luna happy. “You were there on the train,” started Ginny.

“It was quite beautiful.”

“Yes, but, what I mean is, you heard what I said, what he said. Do you think... Um, would you like... Can we make this work?”

“I would certainly think so. You and Harry belong together, but I very much like being with you. It would make me sad to lose that.”

“And you don’t mind that Harry and I will be together?”

“No. In fact, I would like to be with Harry, too. But I won’t intrude.”

“I... well, if Harry wants it. I think I would like it if all three of us share. I love him so much it hurts. But, the thing is, the past few weeks, I’ve been thinking about it, and I’m sure about it now. I love you, too, Luna.”

Luna smiled even more brightly at Ginny and leaned in for another kiss. Ginny was happy to return the action, bringing her hands across the table to wind into the blond tresses of her first lover.

It was during their time together over the summer that Ginny started to understand her feelings for Luna. She was starting to understand, even if she hadn’t put words to it at that time, that she was falling in love. Of course, then came the wedding, the attack and Harry. Luna was more than understanding. It nearly drove Ginny crazy. But she had Harry again, and for a time, that was the most important part of her life – until the train and her admission of her emotions for Luna.

And now Luna was here, kissing her, and Ginny knew she wanted more. Ginny pulled slightly at Luna’s hair, and Luna followed the hint by sliding over the desk – though Ginny was unsure how she accomplished that without breaking their kiss – and into Ginny’s lap. Ginny released Luna’s hair and wrapped her arms around Luna’s shoulders and waist, pulling her as close into contact with her as she physically could.

Ginny lost herself in the kiss. For an indeterminable amount of time, all that existed were Luna’s lips on her own, Luna’s tongue in her mouth and Luna’s body pressed tightly against hers. That changed when she felt a shifting of her clothes. It took a moment, but when she felt Luna’s hands directly on the skin of her stomach, sliding around to her back, she realized that Luna had undone the buttons on her blouse . As Luna’s hand traversed her back, they then stopped at the fastener of her bra.

Pulling away to catch her breath, Ginny looked at Luna. Luna’s blue eyes were glassy, giving her an even more faraway look than she usually maintained. Luna pulled Ginny’s blouse and now undone bra over her head and off her arms.

As she began to massage Ginny’s breasts, Luna leaned back into Ginny and said, “I’ve always wanted to have sex in a classroom. It’s a great way to pull the Nargles out of their hiding places.”

Ginny grinned at her lover and proceeded to remove Luna’s clothes in the same way as hers were removed. After embracing and kissing fervently once more, enjoying the full contact of their upper bodies, each one teasing the peaks the of other’s breasts, they then stood by unspoken mutual consent.

Kissing her way down Luna’s front, Ginny paid very special attention to Luna’s now stiff nipples, licking, kissing and even lightly biting them. Luna moaned loudly, gasping at the sensation. Her moans turned to panting as Ginny continued down to Luna’s jeans. Luna preferred the Muggle garment, having previously admitted to Ginny that the thick material helped ward off poisonous Ground Gimblies.

Ginny undid the button on the front of the jeans, as well as the zip, and then peeled the blue garment down Luna’s pale, smooth, surprisingly muscular legs, pulling her undergarments with them. Now on her knees in front of the Ravenclaw, Ginny was face to face with Luna’s downy, glistening sex. She remembered the scent from their previous time, and it was just as arousing now as it was then. She leaned in, drawing in a deep breath, and proceeded to lick.

Luna’s response was instant. She leaned back onto the edge of the desk and placed her hands on Ginny’s head, pulling it into her center. Ginny followed gladly, placing her own hands on Luna’s ass and likewise pulling her in. Ginny wouldn’t call herself an expert at this particular activity, but Luna hadn’t complained before, and if her moans were any indication, she had no gripes this time either.

Bringing one hand around to Luna’s front, Ginny proceeded to rub vigorously at Luna’s clit while her tongue worked its way into Luna’s entrance. Once it passed into Luna, Luna let out a moaning squeak, one Ginny had learned to associate with her impending peak, and a small amount of juice spilled onto her face, moments before Luna started grabbing at Ginny’s tongue with her inner muscles.

Once the tremors stopped, Ginny pulled away licking around her lips. She wiped her chin as was about to lick off her fingers when Luna’s hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her up. Luna placed Ginny’s fingers in her mouth and began sucking on them, apparently savoring her own flavor. It was one of the more erotic things Ginny could remember from any of her times with Luna.

It appeared that Luna had decided that Ginny’s fingers were clean, because she pushed Ginny backwards until her rear came into contact with another desk. Luna then knelt and pulled off Ginny’s skirt, something Ginny had been wearing more of since her experience on the train. She liked how quickly Luna had been able to remove it and wanted for Harry to have the same, quick option when the opportunity presented itself. That it was Luna who was once again removing her skirt – and her knickers – didn’t bother her at all.

Ginny, already worked up, gasped aloud when she felt Luna’s finger begin to dance around her own sex. The feel of fingers sliding through her slickness was quite arousing. And then they worked their way in. Ginny very quickly lost any awareness of what was around her beyond the feel of Luna manipulating her.

That was why she screeched in surprise when Harry’s voice penetrated the fog that had descended over her.

“I... uh... I’ll leave and, um, talk to you later.”

“NO!” Cried out Ginny. “Harry, stay, please?”

Harry was looking forlornly at her naked body, leaning against the desk, Luna, likewise naked, kneeling between Ginny’s thighs. Ginny could easily read the confusion in his eyes, the want to be where Luna was, the reluctance that he had said they could work it out, and the hurt that he wanted Ginny, though he clearly was willing to do anything for her.

She kicked herself – metaphorically at any rate – for being selfish. She took this too far, too fast. She wanted both of the people she loved. While poly relationships might have been uncommon in the Wizarding world, they were even less so in the Muggle world, and according to her class studies, many Muggles often placed horrible stigmas on them. Harry had been raised by the most horrid Muggles.

She looked down at Luna to see her staring at Harry as if he were a puzzle. She obviously hadn’t paid attention in Muggle Studies. Or perhaps she just couldn’t read the boy like she could.

“Harry, come here?” begged Ginny, hoping to get him away from the door. He complied, walking up to the couple, but standing just out of her arm’s reach. “I’m sorry, Harry.”

“What for. I said that we could work this out. You want to spend time with her, I get it.”

“No, Harry. I want to spend time with _both_ of you. I love you, and I want you to share the things I love with me. I feel similarly for Luna. I know she said she wouldn’t mind having sex with you-” she could see Luna nod enthusiastically from the floor “-and I want you to experience more than just me.”

“I only need you, Ginny-”

“I know that. I know you would be just happy with only me forever. But _I_ want more for you. You deserve more. Your childhood was taken from you, year by year, by Voldemort, by the Dursleys and even, though he didn’t intend it, by Dumbledore.”

Ginny could see the pain being held back in his eyes. She needed him to understand. She took a step toward him, and when he didn’t back away, she sidled right up to him hand wrapped him in her arms, feeling him relax instantly in her embrace.

“I’ll say it again, Harry. I love you. Please. Let’s work this out. I know we can. I want both of you to be my everything. Please?”

She felt movement by her leg and realized Luna had knee-walked over and was now hugging Harry’s leg. Ginny looked into Harry’s eyes and she saw the decision made. With no further talking, she kissed him again, just like she did on the train. She poured all of her feelings for him into the kiss, and was thrilled to feel his arms wrap around her naked torso.

Luna stood, grabbed her wand from behind her ear and cast several charms at the door which were followed by a familiar squelch. She then appeared to ponder the ceiling briefly, after which she cast spells at all three of them. Finally, she looked at her knees, which were a little bit red, and cast a Cushioning Charm on the floor.

She turned back to Harry and Ginny and leaned into his ear, saying, “Thank you. I know this will make Ginny very happy.” She kissed him on the cheek, then kissed Ginny deeply, before turning back to Harry and doing the same for him.

The look of shock on Harry’s face would have caused Ginny to laugh if she weren’t afraid of chasing him away. As Luna continued her kissing of Harry, Ginny took it upon herself to remove Harry’s clothing. Luna moaned in disappointment when she had to pull away so that Ginny could remove his shirt, but went back to happily kissing him, not to mention pressing herself, and more specifically her breasts, against Harry’s now naked chest once the clothing was gone.

Ginny knelt on the cushioned floor, noticing that it felt much better now than when she was engaged with Luna, and removed Harry’s trousers and boxers. With a little bit of balance support for Harry, she also divested him of his shoes and socks. Now in front of her was Harry, in all his glory, and she was astonished that _that_ had fit inside her. Of course, that caused her to remember what it felt like inside of her, and now she wanted that again.

But first, she needed to relax Harry. She leaned forward, able to detect Luna’s scent this close, and wrapped her hand around the base of Harry’s cock. It was her first time feeling one, and it was amazing. Stiff and solid, yet soft. She moved her hand up the shaft, feeling the skin move with her her, then slide. It was a fascinating series of sensations. Harry apparently thought so too, because his breath hitched, his body jerked and he moaned loudly into Luna’s mouth.

Ginny placed her other hand directly above the first on Harry and began moving both hands in unison up and down his dick. Harry’s hips began jerking, first erratically, and then in counterpoint to Ginny’s motions. A thrill ran through Ginny as she realized the power she had over him to cause him to react in such a away.

A tiny droplet of clear liquid appeared on the tip of Harry’s cock. Ginny had heard about this – girls talk, and she often hung out with the upper years – and was curious. She leaned over and lightly licked off the liquid, causing Harry’s whole body to jerk and his hips to thrust his cock into her mouth.

She backed off, she wasn’t ready for that. Not yet, at least. So she took a moment to taste the droplet now on her tongue. It was salty, but otherwise a bit flavorless. It wouldn’t be a turnoff for what she wanted to do for Harry. Now she was ready.

Ginny kissed the tip of Harry’s cock, watched it jump, and then pulled it into her mouth. Harry’s responding shout was much louder, he must have needed to pull away from Luna to catch his breath. Ginny loved that she could do this to Harry, for Harry. She kept up the stroking motion while increasing the suction with her mouth, all the while tasting around the shaft in her mouth with her tongue. She didn’t know if it was supposed to taste like anything, but to her, it tasted of Harry, and that’s all that mattered.

She knew that boys didn’t last long. It was a common complaint among the older girls. Yet, it still came as a surprise when Harry shouted out, his cock became even harder in her mouth, and then it began spasming, spewing a thick essence over her tongue.

Ginny had been wrong before. _This_ was what Harry tasted like. She didn’t know if she _liked_ it, but she decided she didn’t _dis_ like it, and would be happy to do this for Harry when he wanted. She pulled off of Harry, sucking and lightly squeezing to make sure she got it all, and then she swallowed.

Looking up, she saw him supporting himself, his elbows behind him on the desk, and his head lolled back. Luna knelt down next to her and brought her in for a kiss, tasting around in the inside of her mouth.

Pulling away, Luna commented, “I don’t think I’ll be having that for breakfast.”

“Luna?!” laughed Ginny. “What are you talking about?”

“Some of the girls commented they loved doing this, and would have it for breakfast. I don’t think I would like that.”

Harry began chuckling and looked down at them. “It’s okay, Luna.”

“Good.” She seemed happy that everything was settled about that. “Can I have sex with you now? I really would like it.”

Harry met Ginny’s gaze, her brown eyes meeting his questioning green. She nodded, and then reassured him aloud. “I told you Harry. I want us to share everything. I know you don’t feel for her what I do, maybe it will come in the future, maybe it won’t. But it doesn’t change things. I want this for you. Luna wants this. If you want to, it’s okay.”

Ginny rose back up and kissed Harry, wrapping him in a hug and luxuriating in their full body, skin on skin contact, before letting him go. She helped Luna to a standing position, and then had her lean forward over a desk. The floor may have been cushioned, but she didn’t thing Luna’s first time with a man should be on her back, on the hard, dirty floor. Luna didn’t seem to mind.

There was little need for foreplay, Luna was already wet from her earlier non-completion with Ginny, and then from kissing Harry so passionately. Ginny grasped Harry’s manhood once more, which was already semi-erect, and jerked it once more to full hardness. She guided Harry over to Luna and placed him at her entrance.

“Just like the train, go on, Harry,” she instructed.

Watching Harry push into Luna was more erotic than she thought it would be. She wanted this from Harry herself, but Luna, the girl she loved, also wanted this. Harry was willing to try this for her, she was willing to wait a little longer for Harry again.

Luna’s moans were almost musical, the airy quality of the notes bringing Ginny a funny feeling in her nethers. She wrapped her arms around Harry’s chest, pressing her breasts into his back, and leaned around his shoulder to watch her boyfriend and girlfriend have sex.

She was amazed to watch as Luna’s entrance visibly held onto him as he pulled out, and how the slickness from Luna both clung to Harry and ran down her leg. Ginny wondered if it looked the same when Harry did this with her. She watched Luna’s usually distant expression take on a determined ecstasy with each of Harry’s thrusts. The entire event was beautiful, she now understood what Luna must have felt when watching her and Harry on the train.

As Luna was still worked up from their earlier escapade, she really was ready for Harry, and quite close. It had only been a few minute before Luna’s cries rose in pitch in a way that Ginny was intimately familiar with, before she squeaked, coming only seconds after.

Harry pulled out and pushed in once more, though it appeared to be slow going, so he stopped his movements. It took several moments before Luna started breathing again. She looked up at Harry, and at Ginny, her dreamy expression now extremely satisfied. Smiling, she nodded and said, “Your turn, Ginevra.”

“Harry?” asked Ginny. When he turn in her embrace, his erect cock now pressing into her stomach, she said, “We’ve made love. You’ve had sex with Luna. Now, I want to try shagging. I want you to shag me.”

As she explained this, she was making her way backwards, pulling him along, until she reached a desk. Instead of bending over as Luna had done, she hopped up so that she was sitting on the very edge. She spread her legs and hooked them over the edge of the desk, opening herself to Harry.

“C’mon Harry. There’s so much to try, I want to do this.”

Harry smiled at her and positioned himself; Ginny was at the perfect height on the desk. In one motion, he thrust into her, the impact at the end pushing the desk a little. Ginny heard Luna murmur a Sticking Charm which hit the desk.

“What now?” asked Harry.

“More,” panted Ginny. “Fuck me. Hard!”

Ginny had selfish reasons for driving Harry as she did. She wanted to come with him inside her. She had orgasmed from his mouth and fingers on the train, but not from his cock. She knew he would be close after his time with Luna, and figured this might allow her to go ‘all the way’ with him, as it were – though she knew strictly speaking she already had.

The feeling of Harry plowing in and out of her, fast and hard, was definitely a new experience. And she was right, it was bringing her up with him. The empty feeling as he pulled out lasted only a second before he slammed back into her, filling her repeatedly in a hard, solid stab, the lubricated friction of the thrust shooting rapture throughout her being. He would press harshly into her clit each time, causing waves of pleasure to crash through her body. In and out, emptiness and forceful pleasure, the cycle repeated over and over.

Ginny had long since lost awareness of anything around her, the feeling Harry was producing causing her to focus only on her impending climax. And it was very close. She could vaguely make out Harry’s cries, now growing louder, and was somewhat aware of what it meant. She cried out, attempting to hold him off until she was there, but one last thrust and she could _feel_ him grow inside of her as his orgasm overtook him.

Knowing what was happening was enough for Ginny, the thought of him spilling inside of her after such amazing pleasure pushed her over. She could feel herself gripping him, all her muscles tightening as white nearly filled the vision of her closed eyes. There were sparks – she understood what it meant now – and then it was over.

Harry slumped down over her, trying to use the desk to keep him from crushing her, but having little strength left to do so. She didn’t mind. The weight of him, the full body contact sent tingles throughout her body as she rode her post-orgasmic bliss.

“I think I definitely want to try that,” said Luna from the other desk. “It looked quite enjoyable.”

“Mmmm,” both Harry and Ginny managed to respond together.

“Do you feel better now, Ginny?” Luna inquired. “We can work this out?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Good. I look forward to it. I think I will be very happy this year.”

* * *

Luna had indeed been very happy this year. While she hadn’t found the Hydrolarks she was positive were living in the lake, she really hadn’t had as much time to search as years past. Harry and, most often, Ginny had made sure of it. The missing water creatures were not something she was going complain about.

After the classroom, Ginny had been on a mission to make sure none of them spent too much time away from the others. In the several months that followed, Luna had learned many interesting, wonderful things. She now knew why so many students loved the broom closets, and the supplies therein made cleaning up after themselves quite easy. The underside of the Quidditch stands was a confusing bit of construction, but the cross beams were amazingly useful with judicious use of sticking and restraint charms.

The soft loam that was used on the Quidditch pitch to help cushion the impact in case a player fell felt amazing as it formed to her back, and the grass felt lovely on her skin, especially when it tickled between her legs. Not to mention the view of the stars from the center of the pitch late at night after curfew. The view of the sky from the Astronomy Tower was even better than on the pitch, but it was extremely difficult to find it unoccupied.

That wasn’t to say all the threesome did was have sex, though they did have a lot of it. They often arranged a break from their evening studying at the same time and spent it in the kitchens, talking, or out by the lake in the afternoons simply enjoying the company.

She was constantly amazed at the depth of the love that Harry and Ginny shared. Luna knew that Ginny professed to love her, and the amount that Harry had opened up to her led her to believe that Harry might share in that emotion.

There were two things she was still working out, though. The first was wondering if the love they appeared to feel for her was any match for the love they had for each other. The second was concern that if she decided she loved the pair as well, her house-mates might find out an figure out how to hide Harry and Ginny from her. Luna thought that unlikely, Harry and Ginny wouldn’t let it happen, but it concerned her nonetheless. Possibly if she knew more about their love for her...

All of this went through Luna’s mind as she made her way down the hallway towards the Prefect’s Bath. As a Quidditch captain, Harry had the password and she was going to meet her partners there. Passing the statue of Boris the Bewildered, she counted to the fourth door and announced clearly, “Scrub-a-Dub.” She was pretty sure there were no Dubs in Scotland, they tended toward the Asiatic lands, but she knew she wouldn’t want to scrub one, they could get quite ornery.

She slipped through the door and looked around the massive bathroom. It was definitely a bathroom in the traditional sense, she decided. The large bath was the size of a small swimming pool and occupied a significant portion of the floor. Several of the faucets surrounding the tub were on, waters of blue and yellow and purple pouring out along side several other faucets of foamy bubbles. She now understood why Harry insisted they try this at least once. The room was quite luxurious.

Out in the middle of the bath, Luna spotted Ginny facing Harry, their pair of them them lip-locked, and Ginny’s body bobbing up and down in the water, creating fascinating ripples in the foamy surface. Luna expected that they wanted her to join them – it was common for a pair of them to start their activities if the third hadn’t shown up yet – and so she stripped out of her uniform, leaving it piled in the middle of the floor.

Daintily, Luna dipped her foot into the water. It was pleasantly cool, not cold. Nor was it a relaxing warm. The temperature was perfect for them. She waded into the water, discovering that it seemed to be waist deep throughout.

She approached the fornicating couple, the look on Harry’s face indicated that he was very close. She couldn’t see Ginny’s face, but her hair looked positively sexy wet, falling down her back. She tripped over something and realized that there were seats under the water out in this part of the tub. The sloshing caused Harry’s eyes to open and focus on her.

He smiled, apparently seeing no need interrupt Ginny, who Luna could now tell was quite close, and he signaled for her to come sit beside him. She found that he was on a bench-like seat and she sat, the water now up to her chest, and she cuddled in close to Harry. She always felt safe next to him, and liked being there. She also loved the look on Ginny’s face when she was lost in the throes of passion.

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his closeness allowing it to fall onto her floating breast, cupping it, squeezing it, teasing her nipple. She turned to smile at him, but instantly fell into a passionate kiss as he claimed her lips with his own. His tongue wanted entrance into her mouth, so she let it. She loved tasting him.

A screech broke Luna’s concentration from her kiss announcing that Ginny had orgasmed. She looked at Ginny to find her brown eyes now focused on her, if a bit glassy. Ginny then slumped forward onto Harry, but leaning enough to kiss her other lover.

“Hello, love,” she mumbled into Luna’s mouth. “Missed you.”

The trio spent a while trading passionate kisses, caresses and gropes in the water. Ginny didn’t leave her position from on top of Harry, and Luna assumed Harry was still inside of her the entire time. This didn’t diminish Luna’s enjoyment, though. She was quite happy to spend time with them however they allowed her to be a part it. She was wondering if she would actually be broken hearted if they decided they could make do without her.

She didn’t know how long they had been at it, but it seemed to be a long time. She broke from her kiss with Ginny, though Ginny was still caressing one of Luna’s breasts while Harry’s hand still occupied the other, and noticed her own skin. She looked at Ginny and Harry who had been in the tub longer and saw the same thing. Their skin, while wet, was fine. She would have expected some shriveling by now, on Harry and Ginny at least.

Ginny must have noticed what Luna was looking at, because she said, “It’s the green water from that tap over there,” she pointed. “But it’s the combination of the red bath oil from that one and the foam over there that are really nice.”

“Oh?” Luna inquired.

“Did you notice anything when we made use of the showers in the Quidditch changing rooms?”

“I think there were Slimey Slingslathers hiding in the corners. It’s the only reason I can think of that my back wasn’t red after lying on the floor and letting Harry-”

“Er, not that,” interrupted Ginny, trying her best not to laugh. “Anything else? Maybe about the water _while_ Harry was...”

“Oh, that. I didn’t think it was important. Water is apparently not as good of a lubricant as I would have thought.”

“Right,” confirmed Ginny. “Apparently that’s not a problem with the oil and foam. They do some oh-so-nice things.”

“Really?” Luna was intrigued now. The shower water really had left her a little sore.

Ginny finally shifted off of Harry and used her own weight to pull Luna up into the spot she just vacated.

“Your turn,” grinned Ginny. “I kept him nice and hard for you.”

Luna felt a hand moving around between her legs. There was a pressure coaxing her to rise up a bit. Fingers then slipped into her for a moment, and Luna immediately understood what Ginny was talking about with the water and the oils. Rather than washing away her own arousal, the water seemed to enhance it. There were tingles inside of her now, it was quite exhilarating.

Ginny’s fingers, she would recognize them anywhere, left her as quickly as they came, and then there was something larger poised and ready at her entrance. Understanding that it was her choice, she was in control now, she lowered herself onto Harry.

The way he fit inside of her was perfect – she could think of no better description. He stretched her just enough to be pleasant, not enough to be painful. And his length hit all the right places in her as it moved in and out. If the worst were to happen, she would miss this. She didn’t think she could possibly find another boy, or man really, that would feel as right inside her.

Luna rearranged her legs under herself to provide more leverage, and used them to lift herself us and drop back down on Harry. The first drop, though, and she almost fell off from surprise. The tingling the oils had caused grew. They were quite noticeable now. Again, she rose and fell, feeling Harry fill her up, and the tingles turned into a spreading heat. Luna was moaning quite loudly now.

Over and over Luna rose and fell, the feeling of Harry inside her making her feel perfect, the friction of their joining bringing her closer and closer, and the water... Oh, the water. She needed to thank Ginny when this was over for picking the oils for the water. Each time Harry entered, the water would react. She had tingles, heat, pricks of cold and some sensation she could only describe as ‘wobbles.’ She had never felt wobbles before, especially not down there, but these were definitely wobbles.

Her legs were starting to give out, and Luna was surprised she hadn’t come yet. The pleasure was building in intensity and she didn’t know if she could hold out until completion. Then she felt hands hold her up. There were breasts against her back and she struggled breath. She could hear Harry panting.

“It’s the yellow oil from that faucet over there. It enhances, and prevents. It’s why I was going so slowly, I didn’t have the energy anymore,” Ginny whispered in her ear. “But you have the help I didn’t.”

Luna felt the arms let her drop sharply onto Harry, the impact bringing her ever so much closer. Ginny helped her up again, the water lightening her and making the job easier, before dropping her once more. Four more times Ginny lifted her, and finally, everything broke.

The feelings provoked inside of her, by both Harry and whatever else was in the water, snapped. On the other side of broken was pleasure like she couldn’t remember feeling before. Her muscles throughout her body contracted, and she thought they would all tear from being so hard, but it didn’t matter because pure ecstasy was racing through every part of her body. She tried to cry out her pleasure, only to find that her lungs wouldn’t work. Even with her eyes closed, blackness encroached on her vision. She couldn’t hear anything but rushing in her ears.

And then she could breath. She could move. She could feel Ginny holding her up from behind and Harry spasming inside of her. She could hear Harry crying out.

Luna couldn’t imagine anything feeling better than that. The trio had tried many things around the school, but this was, by far, the best.

She could feel herself shifting, and realized that Ginny was moving to sit back down next to Harry. Once that was accomplished, Luna cuddled in to both of them, allowing Harry to slip out of her. She moaned at the loss, but the comfort of her two lovers helped make up for it.

“Luna?” asked Harry.

“Hmmm?” Luna really didn’t want lose the feeling she had now. She was quite content to stay like this for a while.

“I need to tell you something.”

“Hmmm?” She really was comfortable.

“When I was with Ginny earlier, before you came in, I realized something,” he said. “I missed you. I love Ginny, with everything I have. I don’t think I could leave her if I tried. But even with just her, it wasn’t the same. I wanted you here, too.

“The thing is, Luna. I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Luna opened her eyes quickly, staring at Harry’s beautiful, sincere, green eyes. Fear and hope warred inside of her. He missed her? He really wanted her with him and Ginny?

She tilted her head back to look and Ginny to see her smiling happily at Harry before looking down to meet her gaze. She kissed Luna on the forehead.

“I told you we could make it work,” she said.

Luna felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. It really could work. Ginny wanted her. Harry wanted her. She could be with them, and they would be with her. She knew for sure now that their love for each other didn’t outshine their love for her. Then that meant what she felt...

“You won’t let anyone hide you, will you?” She needed to be sure before she committed to anything.

“Luna?” asked Ginny.

“Of course not, Luna,” said Harry. Luna knew he would understand. He knew of her problems with her house mates. Not to mention he knew what it was like to constantly lose the things he loved the most. “No one can hide us from you.”

“Then, I think I realized something, too.” She looked back and forth between green eyes and brown, their love filling her with confidence and conviction. “I miss both of you when we’re not together. I don’t want either of you to go away. I love you. Both of you.”

She felt the pair both lean in to her and hold her close. The hug was possibly the most important thing in her life to date, even more important than the orgasm she just experienced. This was going to be for the rest of her life. She knew it. Ginny said they could work it out, and they would. She closed her eyes, relishing the emotions that were shared from the comfort of Harry and Ginny’s arms.

When she next opened her eyes, she found herself looking at Harry’s chest. There was a scar there she had noticed before, but didn’t want to say anything about. It struck her now why it caught her attention each time. It looked like, “Draco.”

“What?!” cried out both Harry and Ginny. Luna could feel them jerk and tense up under her.

“That scar, right here,” she traced it lightly with her fingers. “It looks like Draco.”

Ginny looked at Harry’s chest, at the scar, and traced it with her own fingers. She started giggling, and then she began outright laughing. The rhythmic shaking was actually quite pleasant for Luna.

“Wha-?!” sputter Harry. “There’s... I... No way!”

“No,” said Ginny through her laughter, struggling now to speak. “Not... not Malfoy... Star... Stars, the constellation!”

“Huh?”

“Is this where the Cruciatus hit you that you took for me?” asked Ginny, her breathing under control. There was a note of awe and pride in her voice.

“Oh! I think it is, yeah. In all this time, I never really bothered to look at it. I figured it was just another curse scar.”

“Well, now you’ve gone and done it,” snickered Ginny.

“What are you talking about? Done what?” Harry sounded quite confused. Luna wasn’t understanding any better herself and wondered if she was suffering from Wrackspurts. She was pretty sure she had done what she could to ward them off.

“Horntail!” cracked up Ginny, breaking down in laughter once more. “You have... a horntail... on your chest... For me!”


End file.
